Klingonese glossary (T)
T ;taHqeq (alternate usage "taHgeg") : Worf called out "tribble-loving taHgeg" to his crew when he thought they may have perished without him. ( ) ;talarngan: ''tlhIngan Hol'' term for individuals of the Talarian species. ( ) ;tebwI : tlhIngan Hol word which literally translates as "filler". It is used to refer to an employee at a Do Qe' who fills the client's elpI ("platter") at the counter, as opposed to a jabwI', who waits tables. ( ) ; tella'ngan : ''tlhIngan Hol'' term referring to individuals of the Tellarite species. ( ) ; tengchaH : ''tlhIngan Hol'' term meaning "space station". ( ) ;tera'ngan : ''tlhIngan Hol'' term for Terran, or human. ( ; ; ; ) ::The alternative spelling ''terangan has been used in some novels. However, Klingon language resources such as The Klingon Dictionary and Klingon for the Galactic Traveler consistently spell tera'ngan with an apostrophe in the middle.'' ;tIgh : ''tlhIngan Hol'' term meaning roughly "custom" or "the way things are done"; an aspect of Klingon "honor". ( }}) ;tIghla' : ''tlhIngan Hol'' word, also anglicized as t'gla, which is used as an insult against somebody who behaves mindlessly or foolishly. ( ; ) ;tIH : tlhIngan Hol noun originally meaning "spear shaft", though in the 24th century it was also used to mean "ray" or "energy beam", for example in nISwI' tIH ("disruptor beam"). It is one of several words pertaining to spears which are also used to describe aspects of modern weaponry. ( ) ;tokhe straav : Klingonaase term meaning 'willing slave'. It is considered one of the vilest insults in Klingon society. General Margon sutai-Demma called Force Leader Mabli vestai-Galann by this name shortly before killing him. ( ) ;toy'wI : ''tlhIngan Hol'' term referring to a servant. ( , ) ;tu lum : An archaic tlhIngan Hol word for a cup made from metal. In the 24th century, it was used by upper-class Klingons to mean "teacup", instead of the more common term, which is Dargh HIvje . ( ) ;tup : tlhIngan Hol word which translates as "minute". ( ) ;tuq : tlhIngan Hol word for "house" or "dynasty". It is commonly heard in full names, such as wo'rIv mogh puqloD martaq tuq (Worf, son of Mogh, of the House of Martok). It is sometimes referred to as qorDu tuq ("family house"), particularly in the Krotmag dialect. ( ) :This word is never used to refer to a physical house or abode. For this, one can instead use the words '''juH' ("home") or qach ("building"), or the compound juH qach ("home building").'' ( , ) tlh ; tlhIngan Hol : Literally translated, "Klingon language". One of the common languages of the Klingon civilization. The official dialect is called ta tlhIngan Hol, meaning "the Emperor's Klingon language", or ta Hol for short. ( ) ; tlhIngan maH : ''tlhIngan Hol'' invocation, literally "we are Klingons". ( ) ; tlhIngan'a : ''tlhIngan Hol''''' '''term best translated from Klingonese as "Klingon-ness". ( ) T